


White and Creamy (Thor x Reader) Humor

by Aora_li



Series: Avengers Bloopers Reel [10]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aora_li/pseuds/Aora_li
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>Rated R (M)</b> Contains Content Not Suitable for Children Under 16.</i>
</p><p>One-Shots: A Collection of Funny -and sometimes Perverted- Moments between the Avengers and different OCs or Readers. Each Shot will have it's own Rating. No summary needed. Just go read and laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White and Creamy (Thor x Reader) Humor

    "It looks so good."

    "Would you like-"

    "Yes! But I want a big one, not a small one..."

    "I aim to please, m'Lady."

    "Mmmm, it's so white and creamy~ It looks fantastic!"

    " _You..._ look fantastic, actually. Here, you seem to have gotten some of it on your face." 

    "Oh? Oh! _Did you just lick it off_?!"

    "Of course."

    "...T-thanks..."

    "No need to be shy."

    "Don't laugh at me... You used your tongue!"

    "Come now, _____. I've done worse."

    "THOR! We're at an ice-cream shop! ...There are little kids and their parents around," _____ whispered as the Thunderer laughed heartily. _____ rolled her eyes as she continued to lick her vanilla ice-cream cone before the sticky substance melted over her hand. Thor watched her with amusement as he ate his own confetti flavored one. It wasn't often the God could get his mortal girlfriend to blush... It wasn't often he was ever crude about it either, but he definitely enjoyed the rosy tint that shimmered under her skin.

    _____ rose an eyebrow as she felt Thor's eyes on her. She looked back at him questioningly before a devious smile crept onto her lips. Payback was a bitch. Thor's brows furrowed in question as she spoke in a sultry and low tone. "If we hurry back home, maybe I can get some more white and creamy stuff."

    Thor's eyebrows shot up and his mouth was left hanging as his girlfriend quickly sashayed out of the establishment. The meaning behind her words was definitely _not_  lost on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Aren't all these innuendos just so much fun?


End file.
